gtafandomcom-20200222-history
First Date (GTA San Andreas)
First Date is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Catalina from The Welcome Pump bar in the town of Dillimore in Red County, San Andreas. Mission Catalina is inside The Welcome Pump in Dillimore and is threatening two men with a knife. Carl enters the room and explains to her that he is looking for a friend's cousin, who he discovers is Catalina. The two leave The Welcome Pump and Catalina explains to Carl that they are going to rob four locations across the county: a Gasso petrol station, an Inside Track betting shop, a liquor store and a bank. Reward There is no monetary reward for completing the mission, which is technically a cutscene; the only thing Carl needs to do is arrive with (or obtain afterward) a vehicle. The missions Tanker Commander, Against All Odds, Local Liquor Store and Small Town Bank are unlocked. However, after completing the chosen mission, the other three missions need unlocking once again. Gallery Walkthrough FirstDate-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl walks into The Welcome Pump to meet Cesar's cousin, but instead is greeted by an angry woman fighting several men at the same time with a knife. FirstDate-GTASA-SS2.png|As one of the men tries to attack her, she savagely tries to cut him in the waist, however, the man dodges this attack. FirstDate-GTASA-SS3.png|The woman manages to grab the man and holds him down, as she notices Carl's presence. She angrily asks him what he wants. FirstDate-GTASA-SS4.png|Carl says that he's looking for his friend's cousin. FirstDate-GTASA-SS5.png|Carl says that he's looking for a Mexican guy, but he is not here by the looks of it. FirstDate-GTASA-SS6.png|The woman is surprised to hear that Carl is looking for that person. She says that Cesar said that it'd be a "real" man, revealing that the woman is Cesar's cousin. FirstDate-GTASA-SS7.png|Carl sarcastically says that he's a "god-fearing man" and a "man of peace". FirstDate-GTASA-SS8.png|Cesar's cousin angrily tells Carl that she doesn't care and slowly backs out the door with him, while Carl is surprised at this woman's savageness. FirstDate-GTASA-SS9.png|As Carl and Cesar's cousin step outside, she immediately asks Carl where his car is. Carl, in turn, asks where her car is. FirstDate-GTASA-SS10.png|Cesar's cousin quickly responds saying that women don't drive themselves and that "that's what men are for". FirstDate-GTASA-SS11.png|Carl remarks about how much of a bad idea it was to meet up with Cesar's cousin. FirstDate-GTASA-SS12.png|Carl asks Cesar's cousin what her name is and where they should be going to. FirstDate-GTASA-SS13.png|She introduces herself as Catalina and says that she and Carl are going to rob their way through Red County. FirstDate-GTASA-SS14.png|Carl says that it's not that bad of a plan. FirstDate-GTASA-SS15.png|Catalina says that he's completely right. FirstDate-GTASA-SS16.png|Catalina reveals that she has four easy targets in her sights. FirstDate-GTASA-SS17.png|Firstly, a liquor store in Blueberry. FirstDate-GTASA-SS18.png|Secondly, a bank in Palomino Creek. FirstDate-GTASA-SS19.png|Thirdly, a gas station in Dillimore. FirstDate-GTASA-SS20.png|And finally, a betting shop in Montgomery. FirstDate-GTASA-SS21.png|Carl asks Catalina which place they should rob first. FirstDate-GTASA-SS22.png|Catalina gets angry at Carl for asking this question. She tells him that since he's the driver, he gets to choose which place they go for first... Trivia *The song playing in the background cutscene is "Green River" by Creedence Clearwater Revival. The song is also heard on the in-game station K-DST. *This mission, along with First Base, Gone Courting and Made In Heaven are considered to be along the storylines of Bonnie and Clyde, who were also a couple on a robbery spree. *Carl tells Catalina that he's a "God fearing man" hinting he believes in God. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_29_-_First_Date_Tanker_Commander_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_29_-_First_Date_Tanker_Commander_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_29_-_First_Date_Tanker_Commander_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Navigation }}Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions